Spectators and Players
by luvielle
Summary: It was a children's game that taught her the meaning of life and death; that everyone was to participate in this endless game of tag until there were no more to play. "Alright, what're the rules?" "It's tag." "Yeah I know, which one?" "What do you mean, 'which one!" Reincarnation OC.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN -MAN. I ONLY OWN ELISABET AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS NOT FOUND IN CANON.**

**[not beta-ed]**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"I'll be fine on my own," Elisabet laughed, smiling at the bespectacled man she considered family.

"You won't have anyone else; no back up, not even direct contact with us." He told her, desperately trying to persuade her into bringing a team with her. All she gave him was an even bigger smile, giggles escaped her lips as she shook her head; she'd given her answer.

_Explosions and screams were heard across the streets, large, bulbous machines whirring with guns aimed at the people; ash and dust were all that remained of their victims. In the midst of the destruction stood a girl barely in her teens dressed in black, her form glowing green as she fought against a bipedal armored monster, violet light glinting from its claws._

"I know, I'll be fine." Komui sighed, guilt in his eyes as he handed her the mission details in the form of crumpled pieces of paper.

"We won't be able to send help," the brunette hummed, skimming through the pages before looking up and smiling brightly at the older man.

_Stars covered the grounds where they fought, the city once filled with life and laughter now in ruins. The _demonyo_ shrieked, claws enlarged and extended as if to drag the youth to hell. The young woman barely escaped its clutches, a hand to her now exposed arm as she tried to prevent it from further blood loss._

"Supervisor, it'll be fine, really." She laughed at the face he made, skipping and humming as she made her way out of his office, her skirt flaring out around her ankles. "You know I always come back, one way or another."

_She was running now. Running through the crowds of Venice, bloodied and bruised from the fight she'd barely escaped from a few minutes ago. She did her best to be discreet – as discreet as she could while running for her life, really. The brunette had lost her silver lined coat when she'd dived into the nearest canal, she was drenched from head to toe and missing a shoe._

"Was that Isa just now?" asked Reever as he entered the office, a stack of papers almost as high as the ceiling in his arms. Following behind was the rest of the Science Division, more stacks of paper to be signed.

"A solo mission," Komui sullenly muttered, busying himself and delaying the inevitable paperwork. "A retrieval mission near the borders of India."

Rob frowns from behind their division chief. "Are you sure it's safe for her in the field? The Generals have are almost here, and the Cross Unit are currently in China."

Komui Lee sighed, hunching into himself as he thought about the orders given to the Exorcist. He hated it, hated the war, and the Akuma and Noah plaguing the world. Hated Central for taking Lenalee from him.

"No," he closed his eyes, thoughts straying to the first time she completed a mission alone.

_Blood splattered across the ground, hexagonal cracks forming along her bare arms and shoulders. Before her was the armored _demonyo_ with their claws larger than the last time they fought – which really wasn't that long ago. She couldn't get close, not without freezing and being made unable to react in time for their attack. She was shaking, her vision was fading, even breathing hurt. The monster let out a laugh, taunting the young girl. Elisabet fisted a hand around her _agimat_, praying. The monster lunged, violet cracks appearing on the church floor. She screamed, raw and in pain as black marks appeared on her body._

* * *

"Oh my," Elisabet giggled behind her hand, Bertud warm against her breast. "This is unexpected."

The brunette has found two Innocence shards before arriving in India, one of which had been nicked the minute she'd stepped into the bustling crowd near the market. She had panicked, berating herself for not being observant enough. It was only because of Bertud that she did not suffer a panic attack in front of a fruit stand.

"Hey!" The accommodator-thief yelled, stormy eyes alight with fear and fury as she fisted her hands; her friend frowned at his feet from beside her. "Lady, what the fuck is happening?!"

Elisabet hummed, swaying in place as she thought of how to explain to the newly synchronized accommodator. "Well, it looks like the Innocence took a liking to you." She finally said, a smile on her lips as she told the pair.

"Innocence?" Parroted the two; one in curiosity, the other in obvious fear. Elisabet squinted at the older boy, his reaction only making her suspicious and wary.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's the one you pick-pocketed from me."

"That doesn't answer anything!" cried the younger girl, blue light sparking from her hands. She yelped, throwing her hands out in front of her, which only made things worse as a streak of electricity left her hands, catching a nearby bush on fire.

"It's a God Crystal," Elisabet hummed, ignoring the horrified looks the two were making in favor of staring at the burning bush. "As cheesy as it sounds, the fact that you are able to use one means you were chosen. And the Vatican will definitely want you in their ranks."

The two shared a look, the boy silently pleading with her as Elisabet stood watch, humming a slow tune under her breath. "What happens if I refuse?"

"Well, you have two choices then." She clapped her hands, making the two jump at the sound. "Either you come with me to Headquarters, or I bring you to Headquarters."

Both were silent as they processed what she told them. Speaking to each other without words, the two came to an agreement before turning to her. "Fine! But Kai's coming with me –" the boy, Kai, sighed in long suffering. "- and you can't say no or I'll electrocute you!"

And she did, pointing at the older girl, a bolt of lightning shot out and nearly hit her head.

"Well then," she laughed, strained and slightly breathless. Approaching the two, she held out a hand. "I'm Elisabet Sentino. Exorcist and member of The Black Order."

"Nikolai, my name is Nikolai."

"I'm No one!" A hand shot out and shook the brunette's, electricity sparking from the one in hers. "I was called 'Nima' laskt week, but I don't like it anymore, so call me Khāli!"

Nikolai sighed from beside her as he palmed his face. Elisabet giggled, eyes bright and Bertud warm on her heart. "It's nice to meet you two."

* * *

**It's been a while since l last wrote and actually posted something here, hehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are also greatly appreciated. **

**~luvielle~**


End file.
